Fly or Fall Roadtrip
by LoveLoveLovix
Summary: What happens to Roxy, Lysis, Safeyah, Avalon, and the others when they aren't finding new fairies? They bond. They talk. They text. They mainly, actually, sit in a car, driving to the next place they sense a fairy. Here's the behind the scenes clips not shown in the original Fly or Fall!
1. The Road Less Taken

**The Road Less** **Taken**  
_Between Prologue and A Shocking Discovery_

****"Lysis," I said, "I don't think that your device is working."

She smacked the fairy finder. "Of course it is!"

"I could call Tecna. She could come take a look."

Lysis snorted at the mention of the fairy of technology. "I don't need her. I'm the fairy of science, and technology is science. So you see, I'll figure it out, and we'll go find a fairy."

"Maybe we should head back to Gardenia."

"Roxy!" my friend exclaimed. "I _told _you! I almost have this! I'm sure it'll work now."

"Okay, then. Which way do we go? If you can find a fairy, that likely means you can get us to a city... which means we won't be lost out here in the middle of nowhere anymore!"

Lysis flicked a switch, then began to glow, filling her fairy tracker with vibrations, the vibrations of fairy magic. Hopefully, in theory, with a little luck- that would take us to the first new Earth fairy. The tracker began to beep, and I was filled with hope.

Then, it exploded. Bits and pieces of wire caught in Lysis's hair. And the expression on her face? Priceless.

"Yeah," she said. "Um, let's just head back to Gardenia."

* * *

Author's Note: Hi! If you're reading this, you're likely following Fly or Fall. And you may be a tad confused, so here's where I clear stuff up.

As I write Fly or Fall, a lot of unseen canon begins to work in... who's best friends with who, how the characters relate, what happened to the characters you only see in one chapter, conversations they have... and I couldn't show it in the main story, because of how I'm writing it. So, I decided to start a companion story for the bits in my head that none of you know about.

They may be out of order, but they'll be there! Note that why FoF is more of a drama/friendship, this one will likely be humor. :)


	2. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Somebody That I Used To Know  
**_Between The Mechanics Of Cheer and Thrown To The Wolves_

"Kaylee," Avalon said, "you are awesome."

Kaylee smiled her perfect white cheerleader smile. "Aww, thanks, Av. You aren't too bad yourself."

I sighed. Ever since Avalon, my best friend since we met three months ago, had found Kaylee, our relationship had changed. Before, the two of us were the new Earth fairies. I mean, sure, we had met others, but the basic formula was to find them, save them, help them get on with their lives. However, Kaylee was different. We had picked her up- rather, Avalon had. Kaylee had similar powers to my best friend, and similar tastes in music. They both spoke English natively.

I looked out the window of Old Denim. We were heading to Chicago, but we had quite a ways to go. Quite a ways for Kaylee and Avalon to bond.

For Kaylee to take my best friend from me.

Not that I thought she was doing it on purpose. And I certainly did not dislike her for it. I wasn't so much jealous as sad. Until I became a fairy, I wouldn't have had any chance at befriending Avalon. Magic gave us something in common. I worried that now, with another girl on our journey, Avalon would forget about our friendship.

"What's wrong, Safeyah?"

I looked back into the car. Kaylee... who had taken my front seat position next to Avalon... looked concerned. I put on a brave face. "Nothing," I said.

She frowned. "Well, okay. But if you want to talk about anything..."

_I will do it in Greek or Arabic, so you don't understand how this hurts. _"Okay," I said.

I took my cell phone from my pocket and started a game of Uno as Kaylee and Avalon continued their conversation.


	3. My Overlord is Better Than Your Overlord

**My Overlord is Better Than Your Overlord  
**_Between The Fighting Spirit and Heart of Gold_

"If I have to be kidnapped, can't I at least be kidnapped with internet?"

Lysis sighed. "The internet is easily trackable."

"But we're all fairies! There has to be something we can do about that. I mean, we're at a hotel with free wifi, we can't leave until tomorrow morning, and I can't even blog about my Overlord? Something is just not right here."

"Your overlord?" Avalon muttered. The tomboyish fairy of tools (not to be confused with Kaylee, the ironically feminine fairy of mechanics) and I were getting along a little bit better... but just as I didn't understand her, she didn't understand me, and we both made no secret of how weird we thought the other to be.

Safeyah tapped me on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Mia," she said, "but what is an overlord?"

Nakisha smiled sheepishly. Ever since we had picked her up, we had been talking on the spirit channel so she could hear. "I don't know either," she admitted.

I grinned. Suddenly, I needed internet twice as much. I had a mission.

* * *

About a half hour later, we were all gathered around Lysis's laptop, using her Netflix account. It was a tight squeeze for eight girls, but somehow, we made do. Subtitles were on, even, because, as Nakisha put it, "television doesn't get the spirit channel."

"So, this Castiel pulled Dean out of hell?"

"Gripped him tight and raised him from perdition."

"What's perdition?"

"I think it's hell..."

"That's what I just said!"

"I like Dean, he reminds me of me."

"WHOA LOOK AT THOSE WINGS."

"They're not real. I've seen real wings up close..."

"We all have, Lysis, it's a television show that aired this season before fairies were released from Tir Nan Og."

"It's still so unrealistic..."

"Whatever! Next episode!"

Avalon, who was the one who decided she liked Dean (which, in turn, made me like her a little more), reached over Safeyah in order to click to the next episode, but Saf stopped her. "Wait. I still do not know what an overlord is."

The fairies all turned to me. "Well," I said, "the guy who plays Castiel... did you like Cas?"

There were shrugs and nods and murmurs of "yes."

"Well, the guy who plays him is called Misha Collins, and he's my idol, and is twice as awesome as Cas. He is my overlord, and I am his minion. And he'll rule the world someday."

They all looked at me funny. "So, an overlord is someone who does evil?" Saf asked.

"I think so," Avalon said. She cracked her knuckles. "Can we kick his butt?"

I sighed and shook my head. "He's not evil. He's awesome. It's... it's just harder to explain than I thought. Come on guys. Let's watch the next episode."

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter was mostly inspired by my girlfriend. Ironically, she's more of an Avalon than a Mia, but she's a huge minion. So, go Zoë!

To all who don't like slight crossover chapters, apologies.


End file.
